


Like Love to Hatred Turned

by QueenBoudica



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Helen of Troy (2003), Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Hatred, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Poetry, Revenge, The fall of troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the city burns, Cassandra has something to say to Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Love to Hatred Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Content: death, canon-typical violence, massacres  
> Inspired by a monologue that I read for an audition. The last two lines are paraphrased quotes from it.

You did this

 

You cursed me with this knowledge that burns like flame

It burns in my mind in visions of death

It burns in the faces of my friends

It burns as I see them die

It burns in every breath I take, in every beat of my heart

It burns along with Troy

 

You did this

 

With your petty jealousy and arrogance

This once proud city reduced to ashes

 

You did this

 

But you'll wish you hadn't

 

I know that we will fall

How could I not? 

I see it every day

When the time comes, I will take my place with my people

And I will die content

For I have gotten my revenge

And for the first time, I appreciate my gift

Because I know what happens to you, Apollo

And I'm not telling


End file.
